The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader : Lucy x Caspian
by RoyalNarnia
Summary: An Adventure/Romance story of Lucy and Caspian as they develop their relationship over the journey of the Dawn Treader. Characters and some of the plot belongs to Narnia, not to me. Enjoy!
1. A New Beggining : Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This'll be my first fanfic for anything, so I'd love reviews for each chapter with ****_constructive_**** criticism! Please keep in mind that some parts of this fanfic are similar to the movie action and dialogue wise. That'll probably be closer to the beginning of the story, but it'll pass c:**

**Me writing fanfic was inspired by kelseyelizabethxo and the Narnia series. None of the characters except for a few later on in the story belong to me.**

**Warning: This fanfic has been rated T for now, but could be changed to rating M. I don't really recommend this to younger viewers, especially if I change the rating. If you continue on, however, and you read something disturbing, it's on your shoulders.**

**Anyways, on with Chapter 1!**

**_Chapter 1._**

_Lucy's POV._

Lucy stood in the bottom room of the house. "Uncle Harold? Aunt Alberta? I'm home." She called out to her relatives, who didn't even notice her presence. She wrinkled her nose, trying to contain her anger and frustration before dropping the grocery bags off in the kitchen and stomping upstairs to her room. It had been 2 years since she was last in Narnia and was longing to go back to her real home. She missed everything there. Her friends, Aslan- oh the list was endless! She missed being free to make her choices. She missed living at Cair Paravel. But one of the things she missed the most of all.. was her best friend Caspian. Caspian and Lucy had grown very close during her last visit, even to be best friends. When she had left, she'd miss him dearly. Wanting only to see him again. But back in England, her parents, Susan and Peter had moved to America. Leaving Edmund and Lucy behind with their stinking relatives- including their obnoxious cousin, Eustace.

Lucy walked into her room quietly, closing the door softly. Her room wasn't that nice, but it was the only room in the house that was decorated. A painting hung on the back wall, with a golden carved rim. The painting was of a ship through a storming ocean. She wouldn't of liked it that much if the ship didn't look the way it was. She would always think that the ship looked very Narnian, with the dragons head and the royal purple and gold sails. Edmund and Lucy would often stay in her room and talk about Narnia, wanting to do nothing more than go home. Lucy felt bad for Edmund, having to share a room with Eustace. They'd always bicker.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice called behind her door, soothing but questionable. She smiled and turned around, seeing Edmund with soft eyes at her door step. She flicked her hand, offering for him to come in. He nodded, before walking into her room and sitting on her bed next to her. After a few moments of silence, she broke it.

"Edmund" She began, getting his attention before continuing. "Do you ever think that we'll go back to Narnia?" Lucy asked her brother with a worried expression. Edmund opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly shut it as they heard a snicker behind him. Lucy mentally groaned as they saw Eustace on her doorstep, smirking.

"Still talking about fairy tales, are you?" He snickered, leaning on the door. "No wonder you're all loony. You should stick to the science"

Edmund raised from the bed, looking at Eustace threateningly. He didn't say anything, so Eustace let himself continue. "Why do you like that painting, anyway? It's god awful" He stated as he folded his arms.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door" Edmund advanced forward, making Eustace jump. "Edmund..." She mumbled, annoyed at her brother for bickering at Eustace. However, Eustace continued arguing back. But she began to pay no attention to the pair of the two as she noticed water dripping slightly from the painting. Her eyes flicked open and she gasped in disbelief as more water started to pour out.

"Edmund!" Lucy said, louder. Edmund continued to argue with Eustace. She whipped around, looking at the two. "Edmund, the painting!" She spoke loudly, pointing towards the water flowing from the painting and onto the bedroom floor. Eustace and Edmund both stopped arguing, taken aback at what she had just said. But there it was before their eyes. Water started to furiously rush out of the painting, making the three children back away from the painting. Lucy turned to her brother and cousin. Eustace looked bewildered whilst Edmund looked the same. "What is this?! Some sort of trick! Stop it! Stop it now!" Eustace yelled as he backed closer towards the door.

However, Lucy and Edmund ignored their annoying cousin. "Lucy-" They looked at each other. "You don't think..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. This was it! Lucy mentally jumped with excitement. "I'll just break the blasted thing" Eustace snorted, before lunging forward towards the painting. "Eustace, no!" Lucy yelped, grabbing his arm as Edmund grabbed his other.

"Let go!" "No!" "Get off me!" Before the three knew it, the painting was on the floor, water still spewing out from the oceans. The ship seemed to be moving now, the royal sails blowing with the wind. The water had come up to their waists now, other items in Lucy's bedroom started to float. "Swim! Eustace, come on!" Lucy said, Edmund chiming in. As the water rapidly gained in amount, the three ducked underwater, holding their breath. Lucy flailed her arms, swimming up for air. The longer she swam for, the more she realized that below her she couldn't see her floor. Above her, she couldn't see the ceiling... but something bright. As she burst to the surface, she instantly realized of the golden Narnian ship heading her way. Panicking, Lucy cried out for her brother and cousin. "Edmund! Eustace?! Are you there?!" She yelled, suddenly gasping with relief as Edmund appeared from under the water holding Eustace by the collar.

"Let go of me! Where are we?! I want to go back to England! I want to go back-" He was cut off as Edmund yelled at him to be quiet. Behind Lucy, she heard splashes coming from the boat. Fearing that they were being attacked, Lucy began to swim back to her brother. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, hoisting her up towards the surface.

"Don't worry. We've got you" Lucy's heart almost skipped as she recognized the familiar warm voice. She turned around and almost cried with joy when she saw who it was.

"Caspian!" She grinned, still struggling to stay afloat the water.

"Lucy." She saw him grin, his eyes filling with adoration as he saw her best friend. In the background, she heard Eustace whining as another man had grabbed him. "Edmund! Edmund, it's Caspian!" Lucy called out to her brother, before swimming with Caspian towards the Narnian ship. A platform seemed to have been lowered from the edge of the ship. Caspian climbed on, extending a hand to Lucy as he pulled her up. Snaking an arm around her waist, the platform began to accelerate towards the dock of the ship. Lucy leaned against Caspian, relieved to be safe and warm with him. She blushed as she realized how he looked. It was true, that during her last visit Lucy had a small crush on him, but now she was older. She had grown more womanly curves and had long hair in curls that went down her back. _Yes... he is quite handsome._ She thought to herself, before mentally slapping herself for crushing on her best friend.

Shortly after they had arrived on the ship, Eustace and Edmund were brought on board and the trio were given towels to dry off from the freezing cold water. Lucy shivered under her warm towel. After Caspian greeted Edmund with a warm hand shake, he went over to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She beamed up at him. _I can't believe I'm actually here. In Narnia!_ "How did you get here?" He asked, looking back at Edmund, following shortly behind. "I have no idea!" Lucy said with a sly grin. "However the matter, I'm glad that you did" Caspian said warmly, squeezing Lucy's shoulder softly. "As are we" Edmund said, stopping Caspian and Lucy in their tracks, smiling. They turned towards the crew, who looked towards them, gathered.

From amongst the crew, Lucy heard Eustace wailing. "Get this thing off me!" As Eustace began to run towards then, she gasped in surprise.

"Reepicheep!" She looked down at the mouse, wanting to do nothing more than hug him. Of course, that would be entirely inappropriate. Since he was a soldier, after all. However, she couldn't help but notice how his expression lifted as he saw Lucy and Edmund in front of them. He gingerly hopped off of Eustace's head and onto the wooden deck. He dipped his head in a swift bow. "Your majesties..."

"Would someone _please_ tell me where the hell I am!" Eustace whined, standing up in a huff. Lucy rolled her eyes secretly, but caught Caspian's sheepish grin as he caught her. "You are aboard _The Dawn Treader" _Caspian said to the boy, waving his hand, signaling to the ship that they were on. Caspian turned to Edmund and Lucy, before directing the crew.

"Men." He started, grabbing their full attention once more before continuing. "May I present our castaways. Edmund The Just-" He waved a hand to Edmund who nodded with a smile "and Lucy The Valiant" Lucy grinned, curtseying slightly at the whoops and cheers from the crew members. Caspian's gaze lingered on Lucy for a moment, before turning back to the crew. "High King and Queen of Old Narnia" He ended. The crowd erupted into bigger cheers, making Lucy blush under their attention.

"Come. Let me show you around" Caspian offered, placing a warm hand on Lucy's shoulder.

**-  
Sorry that this chapter was short and boring. I just had to get them on the boat before fluffy Lucy/Caspian moments happen ;) I'll see if I have time to write the next chapter for you guys! I'll make it longer. **

**Let me know how this chapter was! Reviews make me smile :) Thanks!**


	2. Familiar Faces : Chapter 2

**Chapter Update! So, I finally got the first Chapter uploaded (after some amount of research) and decided to upload the second chapter! I promised that this one will be longer, so keep yer hopes up! I'll try to finish this before I go to bed. **

**Anyways, on with Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Caspian's POV

Lucy looked stunning, he thought as she smiled at the crew cheering for her. He had missed both of them dearly, but wished so much to see his best friend again. To hear her bell-like laugh fill the air. However, Lucy wasn't 12 anymore. She was 15, accordingly, and had grown more womanly curves. She had golden hair that fell down her back, wide hazel eyes and a face dusted with freckles. Even though during their last visit, he had fancied Susan, he had spent more time with Lucy, rather than her older sister.

After giving Lucy, Edmund and Eustace a tour of the boat, Caspian wanted to introduce them to _The Dawn Treader's_ Captain. With this, Eustace decided with a huff that we was going to go above deck, as he was feeling sick from the waves. The three continued walking down the doors of the ship, stopping at a particular door. With a heavy knock on the Captains' door, it creaked open revealing a middle-aged man with a bald head and a crease between his eyebrows. He wore a white blouse with a brown tunic, a popular outfit around the ship, with a sword strapped to his waist. His eyes widened as he noticed Lucy's and Edmund's presence, and bowed.

"Lucy, Edmund, this is the Captain. Drinian" At this, Drinian gave a brief nod towards Lucy and Edmund, who returned the nod. "Tomorrow, he'll address you on our plans for this voyage" Caspian raised an eyebrow as he noticed Lucy jumping on the balls of her feet slightly.

"We'd be glad to help you with your journey-" Lucy began, but Drinian cut her off as he gave her a confused look. "Help? Why.. with all due respect, but this journey is very dangerous. I wouldn't want her majesty to be in danger" He said simply, his voice low and rough. Caspian knew that Drinian was doubting Lucy because she was female. He heard Edmund wince softly, before looking at Lucy. She was fuming, shooting daggers towards the Captain with her eyes.

She stepped forward, her eyes with fire in them. He has no idea who he's messing with! "Now listen here, _sir._ Im more than capable to go on a dangerous voyage. Why, I'm trained with a sword myself. I've fought in battles years ago, and-"

"If I may, that was years ago. You could stay in the cabin to be safe" Drinian replied with a stiff nod. Caspian sighed at this, relieved at the thought of keeping Lucy safe, but even he knew better. "Don't worry, Drinian. Lucy _is _trained with a sword and has fought battles in her time. Don't worry" with this, Caspian heard Drinian huff slightly, but not speaking about the matter again. Caspian felt different towards Lucy. When he looked at her, he'd warm up and feel butterflies in his stomach. Caspian mentally kicked himself. That would be entirely inappropriate. Lucy was a few years younger than him, and he was her best friend. She turned to Caspian, wrinkling her nose. A common sign that she showed when she was annoyed and was trying not to yell. Lucy took a breath, before stepping a step back to stand next to her brother, leaving the discussion at that.. for now.

"Captain, as you were" Caspian nodded with a smile to Drinian, who nodded back and closed the door. "Well. He was rather _friendly_" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Caspian couldn't help but smile at annoyed Lucy. "You'll get through to him" He said, poking her in her side teasingly, earning a playful giggle from her.

"Come on. I think it's time you two get to bed. Lucy, you can have my cabin. Edmund and I can sleep downstairs with the cargo. And I'm afraid there aren't any female clothes onboard, so you'll just have to wear mine" Caspian stated, placing a hand to the small of Lucy's back, guiding her to his, temporarily, her cabin. He smiled to himself secretly. _She'll like her new cabin,_ he thought. Edmund followed shortly behind.

Pushing the door open, he revealed his room. It was wide, with golden rims along the floorline. With a cabinet to the left wall of the room. The bed was to the right of the room, next to two small windows in the wall of the boat. In the middle of the room, was a long mirror. To the left of the mirror, however, is what Caspian could tell Lucy liked best. Which was a golden carving of The Great Lion. She trailed her fingers along the carving. _She's probably wondering about Aslan.._ he thought, before walking into the room after her.

"Like it?" He laughed softly as Lucy jumped into his arms, snuggling into the embrace. "Oh. Here-" Caspian said, remembering something. He walked over to the cabinet, pulling out two items. He turned to Edmund and Lucy. Edmund's face lit up, grinning. "My flashlight!" Causing Lucy to laugh lightly.

"My cordial and dagger!" She gasped, grabbing them from Caspian's hands. "Thank you!" The siblings said in unison, laughing once more. "Well, I think it's time we get to bed" Edmund said, stifling a yawn. Caspian softly bent down to Lucy's hight, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. Her brother walked forward, giving her a hug before walking out of the room, bidding her goodnight.

Lucy's gaze followed her brother, waiting to see if he was out of view. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms again. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing her softly. They stayed like that for a for moments, before breaking the silence. "Lu?" He asked against her hair. Lucy lifted her head, her face red.

"Sorry. It's just that... I missed you so much!"

Caspian raised his hand, grazing his thumb against her cheekbone. "I missed you too.." He said in a hushed voice, feeling her face heat up. He let go of her, walking swiftly out of the room. "Goodnight, Lu!" He called.

"Goodnight Caspian." He heard her reply, making him smile.

**~x~**

Lucy's POV

Lucy smiled as she pulled out one of Caspian's drawers from his cupboard, revealing sets of outfits, belonging to Caspian. She swiftly pulled on a pair of brown pants, a white blouse and a reddish-brown tunic. Turning to the mirror, she laughed seeing how long it was on her. Rolling up her sleeves, she undid her hair so that it fell in long golden curls. As she looked over at her reflection, the corners of her mouth dipped down in a slight frown. Even though some may consider Lucy to be pretty, she'd always be overlooked by boys. They'd always be all over her older sister Susan, who was beautiful. Secretly, Lucy was jealous of her sisters looks. She sighed greatly, pushing the thought from her mind before adjusting her tunic. With her clear mind, she ran out of the room with no shoes. Of course, this wasn't a problem for Lucy. Since she was normally bare-foot on ships. Plus, no shoe size would fit her feet.

She dashed from the cabin hallway, climbing above-deck to see the faces of the working crew amongst _The Dawn Treader. _When she had woken up this morning, she'd completely forgot about her trip to Narnia, but jumped in excitement when she realized that it wasn't a dream. She was actually in Narnia. Aiming for the railing, she spotted Caspian and her brother there, unaware of her presence. Without warning, Lucy leapt to Edmund, wrapping her arms around her waist in a warm embrace. She snuggled against her brothers back, smiling gently as she felt his body shake from laughter.

"'Morning Lu!" Edmund said with a smile, turning around to return her embrace. "Slept well?"

"Oh Edmund! I'm so happy we're back in Narnia!" She said simply, pushing herself away from her brother softly. Even though she was happy to be here, she admittedly felt sad. Lucy knew that this was her last time in Narnia, and didn't know how much longer they'd spend in their home. She also worried for if she would ever remember Narnia. After Peter and Susan weren't to return and they'd gone off to America, Susan never talked of the land. It's as if she forgot it. And if Lucy brought it up, Susan would say to get over it. To move on. Peter still talked of it, but he too had moved on. Accepted his fate. Lucy shook her head mentally, as if not believing what she had thought. Of course she wouldn't forget Narnia, but would Edmund? But she thought over it, turning to Caspian excitedly, jumping into his arms.

"Woah. Easy, there" Caspian chuckled, squeezing her back before letting her go. "We should probably get some food, but Drinian wants to go over our voyage plan with a few crew members. I'd like you to come, though. Maybe we can figure out why you are here".

**~x~**

Lucy wriggled in her seat, feeling nervous under the glances of the other crew members who sat at the table with her. By the looks of them, it was obvious that they were previously talking about her presence. Drinian had been a bit reluctant to let the two siblings come during the meeting, but Caspian had gotten to him. However, the few other crew members weren't to keen on their presence. Although, Reepicheep was amongst the crew members. He stood on his chair, smiling subtly to Lucy, who gave him a smile back. Caspian was to her left, while Edmund sat to her right. They sat in a medium-sized cabin, above-deck. No interesting details, but the red and gold table which they all sat around in silver lined chairs. She glanced up at Drinian, biting her lip. _I still can't believe that he'd be so rude yesterday, _She thought to herself, quickly averting the Captain's gaze.

He cleared his throat, gathering their attention. "We have put ourselves on this voyage in order to find some of King Caspians' fathers' closest friends. The Seven Lords of Telmar. They have disappeared and word is that they have fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard of them since." Drinian stated, trailing off before looking at Caspian.

"You think something has happened to them?" Lucy asked simply, directing the question at Caspian. He opened his mouth to reply, but it was Drinian who answered.

"If so.. it is your Majesties interest and duty to find out"

With this, Lucy frowned, before turning to the rusted map which lay on the table, pinned down at the corners with small rocks. She traced her finger along the map, before finding 'The Lone Islands' and pausing her finger on the mark. Her eyes traveled further east of the islands, cocking her head to the side. Nothing lay on the map to the east of the islands.

"What's east of the islands?" She asked.

"Unfamiliar waters. Urban legends and myths. Stories of sea snakes or worse..." The captain began in a serious tone.

Caspian stopped Drinian before he continued, smiling. "Now now, Drinian. No need to hear of your stories" Lucy gave him a small smile, before speaking herself.

"So where are we headed now?" Lucy now lay her hands in her lap, her thumbs fumbling over another nervously. She was eager to experience danger and excitement. She missed the adrenaline that she would give in a fight.

"Filimath. It has been abandoned for years, but it'll be a great place to look for and find food. The lords might've stopped there on the way of their voyage" Drinian spoke, with the other crew members nodding in agreement. "We should be there within a few days. However on the speed we're making, I'd say we may get their sooner" Lucy's face lit up at his comment and she straightened her back, excited for exploration. Soon, she'd be back on her path. Like during the Golden Days.

"Until then.." Caspian said finally, excusing the captain and crew members, who left with a bow and closed the door tight. Caspian turned to the two expectantly. "Sorry if the crew members are like that. They don't exactly think that Lucy The Valiant belongs on a ship. They're worried for your safety" He says with soft eyes, directing what he'd said towards Lucy, who shrugged in response.

"Don't worry, Lu. You'll show them" Edmund said, patting her on the shoulder softly, with a smile. "Anyways, lets go get some food" He finished, turning on his heel, signaling for the other two to follow.

**~x~**

Caspian's' POV

After breakfast, Lucy had insisted that they found Eustace. Of course, he'd been complaining most of the voyage that they were here. You could hear him from the other side of the boat. However today, he was relativley silent. The trio searched below deck, climbed above-deck to see him sitting on a piece of cargo near the railing, with his head leaning against a pole which was attached to the sail. Edmund and Caspian stayed back a bit, letting Lucy take control. This was one of the qualities Caspian admired about Lucy. Even though she was small, she had the courage of 10 men.

"Are you alright?" She asked the boy, keeping her difference. He whirled around at her voice, his face green from the waves.

"Fine, no thanks to you" He spat bitterly, before huffing as he noticed Caspians' and Edmunds' presence. Edmund smirked. "Found your sealegs?" Edmund asked in a mocking tone, raising a brow as Eustace stood up. "Never lost him. Where are we heading to, anyways? I'd like to get off this floating piece of wood as soon as possible, after you kidnapped me." He directed this at Caspian, who couldn't help but be amused. _Lucy and Edmund are related to him?_ The thought was absurd.

"Kidnap you? Funny. I thought we saved your life" Caspian stated simply, shrugging. "Saved me? You're holding me against my will!" Eustace stomped, before crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. "Besides, you haven't answered the question"

"Demanding git.." Edmund mumbled behind Caspian. Lucy glared at Edmund sharply, silently scolding him for what he had said. Caspian laughed softly, before turning his attention back to the boy, who stood, tapping his foot. "Filimath. A deserted island not too far from here. We should be there in a few days, if not sooner" The boy's jaw dropped at what Caspian had said. "A few days?!"

"If not sooner" Lucy repeated what Caspian had said.

**-**

**And that's a wrap! :) Sorry if updates might be slow. I thought I'd get this one up sooner, but with family holidays and stuff... it gets a bit busy. I go back to school in a week, so I'll try to write as much as I can before I go. Updates might take longer to punch out during school, especially since it's the start of the year, but I'll do my best!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is fluffy, so don't worry :)  
**  
**Review please!**


	3. Filimath : Chapter 3

**Back with another update! Hopefully some Lucian fluff will happen in this chapter ;) This also might be one of the last chapters I write up before school starts again, so updates after this might be a little slow. Also, I realized that I forgot to note the ages of the main characters in this story. I made the characters a bit older.  
**  
**Peter: 21**

**Susan: 20**

**Edmund: 18**

**Lucy: 16**

**Eustace: 14**

**Caspian: 22**

**Peter and Susan may come in later throughout the story. Or I just wanted to note their ages just in case.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3 for you!**

Chapter 3

Caspian's POV

It had been two days aboard The Dawn Treader since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace arrived, and the ship had made great pace sailing towards Filimath, which was now in sight across from them in the horizon. Within those two days, Eustace began to pick fights with Reepicheep, especially over one movement when Reep caught him stealing a piece of loot from the ships cargo room. Eustace would constantly snap at the noble mouse, who chose wisely to ignore his bickering. However today, the pair remained fairly silent, keeping their distance from one another. Drinian had only just told him that he had spotted land and Caspian was on his way to Lucy's cabin to give her the news. He walked lightly towards her door, which was rimmed with a golden frame. He knocked twice. "Come in!" He heard Lucy's bell-like voice call from the other side of the door. Pushing the door open, he found Lucy looking out of the window, her head ticked to the side. She didn't respond when he closed the door and walked next to her, and Caspian pressed his mouth into a firm line. "Lu" He said quietly, but she didn't answer. "Lucy, are you alright?" He asked. Lucy turned to him, with watery eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as she ran into his arms, squeezing him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Caspian! I'm just worried!" She muttered against his chest. Caspian raised a hand and stroked her head soothingly. She continued; "I don't know how much time I'll have left in Narnia! I think this is our last trip and I don't want to leave." Lucy said, her voice cracking at her last sentence. What she said stung Caspian, though. _I'll never be able to see Lucy again..._ The thought struck him, and he squeezed her tighter. They stood like that for a while, before Caspian spoke up. "Filimath is in view. We'll be there within a few hours" He said with a smile as he felt Lucy calm at the thought. She left Caspian's arms and looked up at him with big eyes and a graceful smile. _Beautiful_. He thought. "Great! I'll go tell Edmund!" She said happily, jumping on the balls of her feet. Caspian laughed softly, before turning to leave the room. She stopped him in his tracks however, by placing a small hand on his shoulder. "Caspian," He turned around, facing her. "Thank you"

~x~

"Drinian and Reepicheep, you stay ashore to guard the paddle-boat while Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and I search the island. If we're not back by sunset, send a search party to find us. Hopefully we'll find something" Caspian directed orders to Reepicheep and the Captain, who stood ashore of Filimath. They had taken a small boat to the island, leaving The Dawn Treader in the distance. They had noted something strange about the island. Filimath belonged to Narnia, however no Narnian flags were up and the island had a suspicious deserted feel to it. It was best for the group to be on their guard. Caspian wrapped his hand around his sword in it's sheath, pulling it out and holding it in front of him. Caspian turned to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. "Lets go"

They walked into the streets of the island, not a life-form to be seen except for a few birds hanging on the tops of rooftops. Looking through the houses, they'd sometimes spot movement or a person looking out of their windows nervously, as if they were hiding. This made the group even more cautious as they headed deeper into the island. They turned around a corner, to see three men sitting under a tree. The men spotted them quickly and stood up as Caspian and the others approached them. "Excuse me," Edmund began, walking towards one of the men "Have you seen some older men travel through here?" He asked, wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell of the man. The man raised an eyebrow, towering over Edmund. The three men were tall, one of them chubby. "Can't say I have" He began, before looking towards Lucy with wolfish eyes. "Quite a beauty, eh?" He smirked, Caspian instinctively stepping in front of her. "That'll be all" Caspian said between clenched teeth. _We need to get out of here._ "I don't think so, lad" One of the other two men chuckled as more men began to appear from around them. One of them grabbed Lucy and she screamed before raising a knee to kick him where it hurts. The man groaned, before grabbing her wrists. "Get off of me!" She yelled, struggling under her grasp.

Eustace, Edmund and Caspian were held down two, the fight not lasting long. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Edmund shouted towards the man who held Lucy, squirming, held back by the two men from before. "Get your filthy paws off of me!" Eustace squealed as the first man grabbed him easily. "You'll sell nicely" The man said towards Caspian, directing it to the whole group... especially Lucy. _A slave market._ Caspian thought, his eyes widening. "LUCY!" Caspian yelled as they dragged her away. "CASPIAN! EDMUND!" The last thing Caspian saw was Lucy being dragged away.

~x~

Caspian awoke with his head aching. "Ow.." He groaned, raising a hand to his head. Warm liquid trickled down his forehead and he instantly recognized it as blood. His heart raced as he looked around for the others. "Lucy? Edmund? Eustace?" He croaked. Caspian lay in a dark room, the floors made out of un-even stone. It smelled of sewer and the only light that entered the room was a small gap on the wall in front of him. Caspian frowned as he saw that it was too small for him to crawl through. His heart raced as he thought about Lucy getting hurt like he did, or if the men had done something to her. Caspian longed to hold her. _Oh Lu.._ He put his head in his hands as his rage for the men increased.

"Caspian?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the room.

"Edmund" He breathed out, relived to find that one of his friends was all right. "Where's Lucy and Eustace?" He called out.

"They took Lucy and Eustace to the main square" Edmund said softly. Caspian recognized the anger in his tone, and he nodded silently to what he was saying. "We need to get out of here before Lucy gets sold" Caspian said in a hushed tone to Edmund, who grunted in agreement.

"Why didn't you do anything to save her?" Edmund growled towards Caspian suddenly, taking him off guard. Caspian stood bewildered at what he had just said. "What?" He said calmly. "You were right there. You could've stopped this from happening" Edmund said bitterly, making Caspian's blood boil. "I tried all I can, but we were clearly out numbered" He replied hotly, his head aching more.

"If you told them that we were royalty, maybe they would of let us go"

"If I had told them that, they would of treated us worse. I don't want to risk that. I would've thought that you were brighter than that, Edmund" He spat. Edmund didn't reply after that. Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of another person. And then an old, croaky voice spoke from the shadows.

"Caspian? Is that you?"

~x~

Lucy's POV

Lucy was shoved onto the small stage, hands cuffed back with rope. She stood in front of a crowd of people, all men, who looked up at her with greedy eyes. She was utterly disgusted. Lucy had realized that she was up for slave trade as soon as they took her to the square and lined her up with other boys and girls, including Eustace who was pale with worry. The others who were bought by men were then given a 'SOLD' sign around their neck, and then taken off the stage and into a group. The buyers couldn't collect their slave until the rest of them had been sold and Lucy was one of the last. "This little lady here looks pretty enough, young enough too, to work" The seller man called out to the crowd next to her and she huffed with disgust. "Three thousand!" One man called

"Five thousand!" "Six thousand!" "Sold!" It happened quickly. The seller picked up a sign and hung it around her neck before pushing her towards the other people who had been sold. She looked at them with symphony. Her buyer looked at her with hungry eyes, smirking as she furrowed her eyebrows. Eustace was up next. They pushed him onto the stage, and the men in the crowd stopped talking when they looked up at him. He was pale white, shocked that this was happening to him. "This lad may not look like much, but he looks like a good worker" The seller said to the crowd nervously. Eustace turned to him, his face red. "I'll have you know that what you're saying and doing is preposterous!" He shouted to the man. The man glared at him, his eyes flaming. "And he has a loud mouth too" The man said angrily before turning to the crowd. Lucy noticed a few cloaked figures moving in the group of men. One of them spoke up. "I'll take him off your hands" Lucy's mouth gaped open slightly as she recognized the voice. "In fact, I'll take them all of your hands!" The cloak dropped from the one who spoke, revealing Reepicheep on top of Drinian's head, sword in hand. The cloaked figures revealed themselves, showing the crew members and... Edmund and Caspian!

The crew members started to fight the men, who had un-sheathed their swords. Caspian ran over to Lucy quickly, his eyes full of determination and worry. He picked her up in his arms, burying his face into her hair, making her face red. Caspian bent his head down to plant a warm kiss on her forehead, before pulling her in front of him, his eyebrows narrowed. He looked her up and down, inspecting for any injury. Lucy laughed softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, Caspian. Really." He shook his head, as in disbelief. "I was so worried" He mumbled quietly, making Lucy blush even more. Quickly, he undid the rope around her wrists and passed her a sword. She smirked as she whirled around to take the seller on, who didn't stand much of a chance against her. He ran off quickly, escaping her wrath. She looked back to Caspian. Caspian had found a sword pointed at his chin. He narrowed his eyes and Lucy could tell that he knew that this man was her buyer. Teeth clenched, he swung his sword at the man, clashing with his. The two dueled for a while, before the man's sword flew out of his hand and he had fallen to the ground. Caspian's eyes were dangerous, full of anger. Lucy suddenly felt scared as Caspian raised his sword towards the man. "Caspian!" She called out, but he didn't listen.

Lucy frowned, running in front of Caspian as he swung, his sword stopping inches from her face. "Lucy-" He was cut off when Lucy raised her hand, stopping him from talking. "I don't care how awful he his. No one should be killed for no proper reason, especially if they're unarmed" She nodded towards the mans sword, before turning to her buyer. "You're lucky I stood up for you. But don't think that the people or _The_ _King _of Narnia are going to be as forgiving" She said cooly, turning on her heel and walking off, leaving Caspian shocked behind her. The men, who were buyers, ended up surrendering or running off, making a crowd erupt from the houses, cheering. Lucy ran towards Edmund who was talking quietly with Eustace, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Lucy.." He mumbled into her hair. "Thank goodness, you're okay" He smiled, examining her as Caspian did moments before. She laughed lightly, before shoving her brother lightly against the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm fine" Lucy stated. She turned towards the crowd of cheering people, her face beaming. Caspian walked quietly next to her, snaking an arm around her waist. Lucy's face heated up as he planted a soft kiss on her head, before addressing the crowd of Narnians.

~x~

Caspian had reclaimed Filimath as a Narnian land and had banned slave trading. The men who were buyers and the seller, were sent to minor punishment, possibly to just work to help the country. They had spent a few hours with the fellow Narnians on the island and had left them reluctantly to join the other crew members on the ship. They celebrated for a while, before Caspian and Edmund had consulted Drinian and Lucy that they had found one of the seven lords; Lord Bern. He had given him his sword, which Aslan had apparently given to him, himself. Lucy now sat on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her hair. She wore a long shirt of caspian's, that went to her knees. She glanced up at the golden carving of the Lion, and she let out an exasperated sigh. Even though Lucy was happy to be here, she would've thought that Aslan would've visited her by now. But the Lion remained silent to her, and she longed to see him again.

A soft knock came from outside of her door. Lucy called for whoever had knocked to come in and looked surprised as she saw it was Caspian who entered her room. He closed the door softly, before sitting next to her on the boat. He lay a warm hand on her arm. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" She gulped softly. "Yes" This wasn't exactly true, since she had been knocked out before she could remember anything, but nothing except her head hurt. His eyebrows furrowed, as if he knew that she wasn't sure, but shrugged in agreement, before resting an arm across her shoulders. "I was so worried about you" He whispered softly against her head. Lucy shook her head, before speaking up. "I was fine in the end-"

"But if something had happened to you... I would never forgive myself" He said seriously, looking into Lucy's eyes. A warm blush returned to her cheeks at his words. Surely... she hadn't developed feelings for him... surely not. She pushed the thought out of her head, before leaning forward to press a warm kiss against his cheek. "You rescued me in the end, though. Like you always do" Lucy smirked, remembering their times during her last visit. Trouble was always attracted to her. And even though she hated to admit it, Caspian always had to save her. He nodded at this, before prodding her in the side quickly, making her giggle. He continued, grinning as she laughed harder.

"C-Caspian! Stop it!" Lucy squealed between giggles, resting her hands on his chest to push him away. "You always have a knack for getting into trouble" He said teasingly, smirking as Lucy stuck out her tongue at him. "It's best you get off to bed anyways, Lu" Standing up, Caspian turned to Lucy. "I'm not a baby, Caspian" She complained jokingly. Caspian smiled. "Don't get into any more trouble tonight, or else you'll get another tickle attack" Caspian raised his fingers, wiggling them playfully, making Lucy hug her sides protectively with a sly grin. She closed her eyes as Caspian kissed her forehead chastely. "Goodnight, Lucy"

"Goodnight, Caspian"

~x~

_Lucy had called out, alerted as she saw an older boy; around Peter's age, standing in front of him with Peter's sword raised, about to strike. "No, stop!" She raised a hand towards the boy, before grabbing Peter's arm to hoist him up. The boy had brown hair and wore a sort of tunic-like shirt with brown pants. He seemed unaware of who stood before them. "Prince... Caspian?" Peter asked the boy nervously, who pointed the sword sharply towards him as he spoke. "Yes... and you are?" 'Caspian' spoke, with a thick accent.  
__  
"Peter!" The voice of her older sister, Susan, called behind her who was quickly followed by Edmund and Trumpkin.__  
_

_Caspian stood in front of the group, taken aback at whatever he had just thought. "High King Peter..?" He asked in a hushed tone, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression confused. Peter stood tall, raising his chin slightly. "I believed you called?" Peter spoke nobly, like a true king. Not that he is one. Lucy thought with a secretive sly smirk._

_"Well, yes... It's just that..." Caspian paused, trying to search for words. "I thought that you'd be older" Lucy caught Peter's small smile as he spoke; "Well if you'd like, we can come back in a couple of years-"_

_"No, no! That's alright-" Caspian raised his hand, as Peter turned slightly as if to leave. Lucy giggled quietly at Caspian's actions, making him smile softly. "You're just not what I had expected" He said, his gaze lingering slightly on Susan, who blushed with a small smile. Lucy frowned inwardly, rolling her eyes to herself. "Neither are you" Lucy spoke up, with a sly smile. Edmund looked towards the minotaur, who Peter had attacked only moments ago, with a suspicious look._

"You're majesties-" I voice called from amongst the other creatures who now stood behind Caspian. "We have awaited your arrival and we are in need _of your generous help. Our swords are at your service" Lucy's eyes widened as she saw who it was. It was a mouse. Well, not an ordinary mouse. He was rather big, but not tall enough to reach Lucy's knees. "Oh my... he's so cute" She whispered to Susan, who smiled at her comment. The mouse drew his sword, looking around for whoever had said that._

_"Who said that? I'll have you know that I am a soldier of Narnia-" He stated, looking around frantically. "-and have fought in battles. When I find out who said that, I'll... I'll-"_

_Lucy called out, blushing with embarrassment. "Oh.. sorry"_

_"You're majesty... With the greatest respect, maybe noble or extravagant may fit my title" He said, slightly taken aback as he found it it was Lucy who had said what she had said. Lucy smiled softly, before looking back up at Caspian with big eyes._

Lucy shifted amongst her dream. Dreaming of Narnia; of home.

**That's it for Chapter 3! Sorry if there isn't a lot of dialogue here ;c I thought I'd also include a little flashback from Prince Caspian (which included some of the script from the movie). Also, Lucy hates being tickled ;)**

**I didn't think that I'd get this update up this quick, so I may be able to do one more before school starts! Yay! Until then, I'd love a Review and/or a favorite!**

**Thanks!**


	4. The Passing Storm: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caspian's POV

They had set sail a for a few days since their adventure on Filimath. Filimath had been claimed for Narnia and he had confronted the people saying that slave trade was now illegal. Any slave trade business that would be going on would be terminated and the people responsible would be punished. One of the lords, however, had told them of a mysterious fog that had been across the ocean across from Filimath. People (mostly men) had been shipped off in small rowboats, to be eaten by the smoke. No one knew where they ended up, but once the fog had washed over them, they were gone. Caspian had promised the people that he would find them and return them back home. The crowd had erupted into cheers, thanking the Kings and Queen of their brave actions and had bid them goodbye as they continued on their route. Since then, things have been relatively peaceful until just yesterday when Caspian and Drinian had checked the food storage. There isn't enough for the whole crew, including Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, to have full meals until the voyage was over. People were only allowed two small meals a day, to make sure that the food didn't run out. Of course, the crew didn't take this very well. But everyone had settled in today, working hard or dueling with swords on deck. Caspian now stood in the Captain's study, planning their voyage smoothly. He was with no one except Drinian and the two sat talking every now and then, after examining their map.

"Can we dock on this island?" Caspian asked to Drinian, keeping his eyes fixed on the map as he pointed to a small island.

"We could. However, it's completely off course and unexplored. I've heard that it's volcanic" Drinian explained simply, leaving the discussion at that. Caspian nodded, before turning back to the map. "We need to stop somewhere for more food. Perhaps one of these islands would be worth exploring. The crew members are turning moody from lack of food, sir." Drinian said with furrowed eyebrows. "That's a fine idea, Drinian" He complemented the Captain cooly.

~x~

All day Caspian was busy. He had taken turns steering the ship with the captain and spent the other part of his time figuring out their route. Whenever he was in conversation with Drinian, however, his eyes would always slightly wander to the deck of the boat and would find Lucy excitedly chatting with Edmund, Reepicheep or a crew member. Caspian would get lost looking at her as she would catch his gaze and smile, making him blush with embarrassment. Now Caspian stood above-deck, over the railing, over-looking the rest of the boat and the ocean beyond. The sky was dark, stars hidden beneath thin clouds. Things would be peaceful if the waves weren't as rough as they were. Ever since evening, a storm had brewed up further ahead of them, in their path, and they had no way around it. The waves of the pre-storm had hit the boat around an hour ago and Caspian dreaded thinking of the storm ahead. He was exhausted from his day of working on the boat. Even though he was crowned King of Narnia, he had never really felt like one. And when he did, his worries went to if he was like Miraz. He would base his judgements on the pressure of not to be like him.

"Hey you" A bell-like voice rang from behind him, making his mind switch and a smile appear on his face. He turned around to find Lucy standing next to him, the wind blowing her hair. "Hey, Lu" Caspian said simply, before looking back out towards the ocean. "Oh, I do wish these waves would stop" She pouted, making Caspian chuckle. "Don't worry, Lu. Things hopefully won't get worse. Depending if the storm clears or not" Caspian nodded to the gray clouds and Lucy shrunk slightly, making Caspian grin. She tucked a stray hair from in front of her face behind her ear as she leaned against the railing, closing her eyes softly. "Thank you for this" She said out of no where. Caspian looked taken-aback, not completely understanding what she meant.

"Thank you for what?" He smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned to Caspian with big hazel eyes. "I mean thank you for letting us help you on your voyage-" Caspian stopped Lucy, by raising a hand. "Lucy.. it's my pleasure. You and your brother will be a great help. I am sure of it" He stated, truthfully. The two siblings had fought in more battles than he. Surely they'd be helpful. "Plus. I'll need someone to cheer up my crew members" He nudged her in the side, making her swat his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry about Eustace. He's a bit of a... pain" Lucy said with an embarrassed smile. Caspian shrugged slightly. "No worries. I'm sure he'll lighten up eventually" She looked at him with a grateful glance before looking out towards the ocean. "You seem like a good king, Caspian" Lucy said out of nowhere, as if reading his mind. He shrugged slightly, feeling awkward about talking about the situation. "I guess" He mumbled. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with symphony. "Caspian.. What's wrong?" Caspian raised a hand and ran it through his hair, obviously flustered. "I have this fear where I think that I'm like Miraz, as a king. I don't want to be. I don't feel like I'm worthy, is all" He said quickly, averting her eyes. Lucy looked up at him, her mouth agape as if she was shocked. "Caspian... You're a _great_ king. Nothing like Miraz. You freed the Narnians and made slave trade _illegal_. What more could you do?" "I didn't protect you" Caspian blurted out, his face red with embarrassment. "I don't need protecting, Caspian. It would've been fine"

Caspian turned to Lucy, his eyes locked with hers. They looked at each other for the moment, and Caspian could swear that he saw a blush rising from Lucy's checks. "Lucy, I-" A noise sounded from behind him, making both of them glance in that direction. Edmund had cleared his throat, and now was looking dangerously at Caspian. "What are you two doing up? It's dark out and the waves are getting rougher" Edmund said, with an obvious annoyance in his tone. He bit his cheek inwardly, hoping that he didn't suspect his feelings for Lucy. "Oh.. we were just-" Lucy began, biting her bottom lip nervously. "We couldn't sleep" Caspian finished for her, earning a grateful smile. Edmund eyed him suspiciously, before Lucy excused herself hurriedly with a quick kiss on Caspian's cheek and a hug for her brother. Caspian watched as she gracefully walked to her cabin, closing the door softly after one last glance at him. He turned back towards the railing, seeming to forget only for a moment about her brothers' presence. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time with Lucy. I just want to make sure that she's safe" Edmund said awkwardly, standing behind Caspian. "I would never let that man touch her" He growled a reply, gripping the railing tightly, making his knuckles turn white, at the thought of that disgusting man.

Caspian turned around to meet Edmund, their eyes locking. Something about the way Edmund's face looked set him on edge and grew weary of a conversation between them. "Just to let you know" Edmund began, running a hand through her hair. "Lucy's been through a lot. Both of us have. So don't do anything that will... hurt her" He said between clenched teeth, before walking off and leaving Caspian astonished. At first, he didn't have the faintest idea what the younger King meant. _I'd never do anything to hurt her..._ Caspian's breath caught in his throat as he thought about his friends' words. _Does he mean... about my feelings for..._ He shook his head, disbelief in the air as he thought about it. _Nonsense._ Of course Caspian had come to fancy the young Queen, but would never tell her. She was to leave Narnia forever, and it would hurt more for both of them if they were together. Besides, who said that she liked him back?

~x~

Lucy's POV

Lucy, frustrated, threw her hands up in the air. _What was Caspian going to tell her?! Why'd Edmund have to come in and ruin their moment?! _Lucy's cheeks turned red with an embarrassed blush as she thought about the young king. How he'd talk to the crew members like he was one of them, not above them in power. She thought about her friends. Oh her dear friends. Reepicheep and the crew members and the others back home. "I hope I get to go home one last time.." She mumbled, speaking of the great castle of Cair Paravel, where the children had once lived for years. She had made many friends over her time in Narnia, including the recent Trumpkin and Glenstorm. The dwarf and centaur had become very good friends with her over time, even though Trumpkin particularly was rather grumpy at times. Lucy giggled as she remembered her friends, but missing them dearly. Lucy walked softly towards the mirror hanging in her cabin. "Oh Aslan. Why must you make this so hard? For me to leave my friends, family and my home forever? What should I do...?" She asked aloud, waiting for an answer from the Great Lion. However, none came. Lucy had felt lonely especially since she hadn't seen him for years. Lucy turned from the mirror and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes lightly. As she began to fell asleep, she heard a warm whisper run through the air. Aslans' voice.

_"In time, young one. All will become clear..."_

~x~

The next day the crew had been working hard. Lucy and Edmund had offered to help them and the Captain reluctantly agreed. They spent a lot of their time trying to pour water off the deck of The Dawn Treader and back into the ocean. However, another huge wave would splash overboard and almost knock the crew off their feet. By the time Lucy had went into the Captain's study room to meet with him and Caspian, she was completely soaked. Caspian's white blouse was stuck to Lucy's body and the reddish-brown tunic weighed heavily on her torso. She pushed open, seeing Caspian concentrating hard on the map. He, too, was drenched from the water and the shirt was stuck to his chest and arms, exposing his muscles. Lucy blushed softly as he caught her gaze and welcomed her with a warm smile. Drinian wasn't here yet and Lucy took a seat next to Caspian, wriggling in her chair. "Drinian doesn't like you working out there" Caspian said, looking at Lucy before turning back to the map. She shrugged. "He should know that I'm not a little girl" Without looking next to her, she could see Caspian's sheepish smile. "Caspian," She began, turning to him. He was taller than her, even sitting down, so she had to look up ever so slightly. "Yes, Lu?" His face was serious, eyes full of something that she didn't know, something that she couldn't figure out.

"What were you going to say before Edmund walked up to us the other night?" Lucy asked confidently, ticking her head to the side. But to be honest, she was nervous. What was he about to say? Oh, I hope it isn't bad news. Caspian froze for a moment, as if he was about to choose his words carefully. "I-" A knock on the door interrupted his voice and Caspian clamped his mouth shut. "Drinian, you can come in" He called to the other side of the door. As an answer, the Captain rushed in quickly, shutting the door and shivering. "The storm's getting worse. We're completely off course! It's impossible to tell which way the storm is taking us. I'm afraid the only way of finding out how far we've fallen off track is in the morning. I think the storm is due to clear up about then". Lucy groaned silently. Morning? It was early afternoon aboard the Dawn Treader and Lucy didn't think that she could stand much more of the violent rocking. "Well, what do you suppose we do until then? Just keep working?" Lucy said flatly to the Captain. "The crew will continue working. And with such little food left, they'll get smaller rations. We all will" Drinian replied, with a tone of disappointment in his low voice. Lucy felt Caspian's hand graze hers before he wrapped her hand with his, stroking her knuckle with his thumb soothingly. She smiled gratefully at Caspian. He'd normally do this when she would be mad and it would either make her more mad or calm herself down.

"Anyways, since the storm has driven us off course, it may be hard to continue back on our journey to find the kings. A good thing is that I have a fair idea on which direction we are headed" Drinian drags his finger across the map, pointing towards a small island. Caspian catches his eye as if they knew which island they were headed to.

"Perhaps it has food?" Lucy asked, ticking her head to the side softly. However the captain shook his head. "The island is volcanic, deserted. It's unlikely that there is food there but there is a chance that the lords have stopped on this island, so it's worth a look if we end up there". A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Edmund pushed through, wet like the rest of them, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Darn cousin. Can't take care of himself" He muttered harshly to himself. "Edmund, what happened to Eustace?" Lucy called to her brother, alarm ringing in her voice. "The idiot fell overboard and's wailing for help. Darn coward. The ladders are lowered but he won't take them" He explained quickly, with the occasional shudder from the water.

Lucy turned towards Caspian as she heard him sigh and stand up. "I'll go get him"

"Be careful" Lucy whispered to herself, biting her lip.

~x~

The storm had finally passed, leaving an exhausted and slightly seasick crew. During the hours of constant rocking of the ship, Lucy herself had almost lost her sea legs and almost got sick over the side of the dock. However after what seemed like days, the clouds had cleared up showing the bright sun which they welcomed with great relief. The warmth of the sun had given the crew time to finally dry off and rest a bit before heading out to the mysterious island that was now in view. Lucy walked cautiously towards the railing, planting her hands firmly on the sides and leaning forward to get a better look of the island. Drinian was right when he said that the island was volcanic. It was grey with ash, even the sand being dull and not a sight of a living thing there. A tall volcano stood overlooking the island, however it wasn't active. It must've blown a long time ago, Lucy thought. After about an hour of sailing towards the island and when they got close enough to it's shores, the boat anchored itself and set down two row-boats for a set of people to go to the island. This included herself, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, Reepicheep and Drinian. Lucy was flustered as Caspian offered his hand as she climbed into the boat and sat down next to him, wriggling uncomfortably in the small boat. Eustace was in a huff, still seasick and angry from the storm. However, he decided to stay quiet for the ride there... an unusual sight from him.

They docked on the beach, pulling the boat further up the sand so that the boat wouldn't float away due to the strong ocean's waves. The group stood for awhile, not saying much as they gazed around the island, alert as ever with their hands on their sheaths. Caspian swiftly turned to Drinian and Reepicheep. "Captian, Reep-" He began, catching their attention. "You two stay here and guard the boat. Eustace, Edmund, Lucy and I will explore the island. If we're not back by sunset, send a search party for us" He nodded towards the others, who gave out no complaints. After a quick "Good-bye and good luck!" From Lucy to the others, she followed quickly after Caspian, her brother and her cousin. The ground had quickly changed from soft sand to hard volcanic-rock, which took her off guard and made her slip. She breathed out a relief when she felt Caspian snake his arm around her waist before her face met the ground, flushed. Caspian gave her a wink, his expression saying "Getting into trouble as always, Lu". Lucy punched his shoulder roughly, before catching up with Edmund and Eustace, Caspian not far behind her.

They were passing through a valley, with tall dark-reddish cliffs on either side of them. Small rocks would tumble down the sides, hitting their shoulders or the ground next to them, making them jump in surprise. But they pushed on until Edmund had called out to the group. "Wait! Look!" His finger was pointed towards the right side of the valley. "Is that, gold?" He asked, eyes wide. Walking forward before the others could stop him. Lucy followed after her brother carefully, and was astonished that it was gold. A whole lot of it. There had been a crack in the right side of the cliff-face, big enough for all of them to fit through. Through the "crack" was a smaller valley filled with gold of all types. Lucy caught Eustace's face light up from the corner of her eye. "Perhaps one of the lords?" Lucy began, turning to Caspian curiously. He looked down at her, his eyes faltering on hers for too long, but he replied with a shrug. "Everyone, search the grounds. But don't touch anything. Who knows if this stuff could be enchanted." He said, before they split up in the smaller valley, searching through the gold. Eustace, of course, wasn't paying attention to Caspian's instructions and took all that he could quietly, as much as he pleased. Lucy didn't find much, her eyes skimming over necklaces, bracelets, gold-cups and coins.

Caspian hadn't found much either and Lucy heard Edmund sigh of frustration. "We should keep looking" Lucy spoke and the two nodded with agreement, unknowingly leaving Eustace to the riches. The three had continued travelling through the valley until they spotted a hole towards the right of the cliff-face. They peered down into it, relieved to see a ladder. There was a cave inside, not super big, but quite dark. The only light that was there was the light from the hole in the ceiling. In front of them lay a pond- except this pond had gleaming gold-items at the bottom of it. Edmund, curious of this discovery, picked up a stick that must've fallen a while ago, and poked the water. To their amazement, the stick had slowly began to gleam gold. He dropped the stick and picked it up once it was fully gleaming. He turned to Lucy, his eyes had changed and suddenly Lucy felt uncomfortable. "Lucy.." He began. "Whoever has access to this pond could be the richest man in the country". Edmund's eyes were wide and full of greed, skimming over the golden stick. She began to protest, but Edmund interrupted her. "Think about it. No one would tell us what to do. We wouldn't have to live with our darn cousins again!" He walked forward, offering her a shell that he had found on the ground.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia" Caspian pointed out, stepping beside Lucy. Edmund lowered the shell, looking dangerously into Caspian's eyes. Then he smiled and looked back down at the shell. "Says who?"

"Says me" Caspian replied, his voice low and his hand resting on his sheath. Edmund dipped down and put the shell into the water, quickly bringing it back up to him. His eyes gleamed with greed. Edmund turn to Caspian, his head down. "I'm king. I do as I please-"

"Not in this age." Both withdrawing swords, they clash, a dangerous feeling in the air. "You don't want to do this" Caspian muttered under his breath, pushing against Edmund's sword. Without a reply, Edmund pushed harder, knocking Caspian backwards a few steps. "Stop!" Lucy jumped between the two, stopping things from getting worse. "Both of you!" She yelled, her head flicking back to Caspian and to Edmund. Caspian lowered his sword, shortly followed after by Edmund. "We need to get off this island" Lucy exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Wait. Look!" Caspian walked towards the pond, crouching on one knee, pointing into the water. Lucy peered over his shoulder, noticing a bright gleam from the bottom of the pond. It was a sword, rusted instead of gold. And next to it was... a skeleton. Gleaming gold. "He must've fallen in with his greed" Lucy mumbled, her eyes narrowing at her brother. Without hesitating, she reached behind her, grabbing a long sort of stick with a hook-like feature at the end. Quickly, she dipped it into the water, hooking underneath the sword's handle and pulling it up before the stick had turned solid. Caspian's face lit up. "Aslan gave all of the lords these swords. Perhaps collecting them all would do something" He thought out loud. Looking towards Lucy, she guessed he would've hoped for her to be excited, instead she was furious. How could he swing a sword at my brother?! Edmund reluctantly dropped both the stick and the shell back into the water. With a huff, she climbed up the ladder and left the two following after her.

~x~

"Where did that idiot go now?!" Edmund growled under breath. As the three had gone back to Drinian and Reepicheep, Lucy had pointed out that Eustace was no where in sight. Caspian sighed, glancing quickly at Lucy. Lucy glanced back at him, her eyes still furious for him swinging his sword at her brother. Even though he was just defending himself. But now they were all calling for Eustace. "Where'd we see him last?" "Back with the gold" "He didn't see us leave?!" "I don't know!" The three panicked for a bit, before Caspian cleared his throat. "I'll go look for him"

"Me too" Edmund declared, eyeing Caspian. Caspian furrowed his eyebrows, turning to Lucy. "You should go back to the boat with Reep and Drinian. We'll meet you there" He said lowly. Even though Lucy was still mad at him, she was worried about him. She nodded, before quickly giving him a tight hug and walking over towards the row boats, ignoring Edmund. Reepicheep hopped onto the front of the boat after helping Drinian push the wooden boat into the water and jumping in himself. He grabbed the oars and pushed the water against them, accelerating towards the ship. "Good luck" She whispered to herself, biting her lip as she watched the young kings look at the dangerous island, ready to search.

It had been about half an hour since they were hauled back on the boat. Lucy hadn't gone away from the side of the ship, her eyes focused on the island. _Where are they? Why'd Eustace have to go running off again?!_ She thought, frustrated. As soon as she thought so, she heard a deep rumble and then some sort of roar coming from the island. Fire erupted from behind one of the cliffs and Lucy stood, suddenly awake and alerted. Drinian rushed up beside her.

"Perhaps a volcano?" Lucy asked the Captain, her thoughts racing to the two on the island. "That's no volcano..." The older man mumbled under his breath, pulling out a seeing-glass. His mouth gaped slightly open as he had spotted something. Squinting her eyes, she looked beyond the cliff to see a massive body, with wings, claws and a tail. "Dragon" Reepicheep murmured, who was now standing on the rail to the left of Lucy. The dragon flew uncontrollably, roaring as it did. "Where's Edmund and Caspian?!" She exclaimed, ready to jump off the ship and swim to shore. Drinian pulled her back, however. Restraining her. "Your majesty.." He began but didn't continue as the beast decided to head towards the ship. Then Lucy spotted something in it's grip.

"EDMUND!" Lucy yelled, staring up at the dragon who now flew circles around the ships' sail and landed on the frame. "Lucy!" He yelled, reaching out for her. But suddenly, the dragon roared and jumped off, flying back to the island. Reepicheep had swiped the dragon with his sword against it's arm, sending it back to the island. "We need to go get them!" Lucy called out, worried sick.

"Men! Set our boats ready! We're off to save the kings!"

**Finally! This Chapter took ages to put through :( Sorry guys. School started and I got sick twice so I had a lot of catching up to work to do. I'm still sick but decided to try to finish this chapter and I did! :D Yay!**

QueenNarniaFan - Thanks for another review! 3 I'm glad you like it so far! Yes, I plan on adding my own characters later on in the story :) Thanks!


End file.
